Seize the Night
by Lahara Willow
Summary: Three years have passed since the fall of Tianna and Stanton's rise to power, and the loss of Vanessa... Now the time has once again come for promises to be kept and secrets to be uncovered


Chapter 1: Haunted

AN: I'm sorry for taking down the original sequel for As the Moon Wanes, but I didn't like the first two chapters and how they were paced, so I started over. I also decided the Title isn't what I wanted too, so please accept my apologies, and understand this newer version will be much better reading. As for those who didn't see the first two original chapters, GOOD!

Stanton walked through the ruins of the palace in the center of Nefandus, kicking small stones that laid in his path. After the Daughters of Nefandus and Serena had returned to Earth, he had once again closed the portals. He was not safe to be around, not because he was now the Atrox, but because he had nothing left. His realm was in chaos from Tianna's very short reign, as the second Atrox, and her quick end brought by… Stanton shook his head. He couldn't even allow himself to think her name, looking at the dark moonless and starless sky above, Stanton shook with fury. _How in the fucking hell am I going to keep my promise?_

"_That's a simple one to answer," _Stanton looked around, he hadn't felt anyone's presence nearby, but obviously that wasn't his voice talking in his head. _"Have you forgotten my voice already Stanton?"_ Vanessa… Slowly a ghostly figure of a woman appeared before him, her black hair falling in waves around her body, contrasting against her pale skin and white dress. Black eyes gazed at him. _How…_

"_Don't you remember, Pandora grabbed my soul before it went too deep. I'm still here, just not all the way."_ Vanessa's ghost frowned. _"I never thought you'd sit here and walk around doing nothing Stanton… Surely you have some sort of idea on how to at least get back at her for tricking us."_

"I've been working on it Ness, It's not like I've been wasting time here." Stanton snapped, and Vanessa disappeared. "Vanessa wait."

"_I'm still here, being visible takes up energy and concentration."_ Vanessa slowly reappeared, but was more transparent this time, _her energy must be getting used up._

"Don't worry about letting me see you, you need to keep as much energy as you possibly can." Stanton reached to touch her face, but stopped remembering that all she was, was air. "I miss you…"

"_I miss you too Stanton, I'm sure Serena and your dark daughters are coming up with something to help you bring me back._" Vanessa looked up at the dark sky, _"Pandora will pay… Once I am truly alive again. It doesn't matter how long it takes for it to happen, whether it be a year, or a hundred, the first woman will feel the wrath of her only daughter."_ With that, Vanessa looked back at Stanton and slowly faded whispering, _"I love you."_

"I love you too, Vanessa, don't worry, you'll have a body again soon… even if I have to make it myself." When there was no answer, Stanton continued on his solitary walk through the City, and onwards to the shadowed forest that surrounds it. Passing through ruin after ruin of fallen towers and hidden graveyards the slaves had made for those few rare occasions when one of them had truly died. _There has to be something I am forgetting… maybe I should return to Earth and see what Tetra and the others are doing with their time._

* * *

><p>Tetra leaned against the wall outside The Dungeon watching followers gather in a circle around two boys fighting over Yvonne, which happened frequently. Pulling her pack of cigarettes, she quickly lit one up before the money hat came around, which she dropped a fifty in that she had snagged out of some random kids pocket on the dance floor. The night before it had been her boys were fighting over, of course she had dressed to kill in a blue micro mini and matching corset with an oriental design with blue spike heels. Bending over had caused a riot because she had shown the whole club that she hadn't been wearing even a thong. Tonight she wore a black bikini top with a silver skull on the left bra cup and silver chap styled leggings attached to silver and black hot-pants and platform black boots. Her waist length black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with silver chains lacing through. Next to her, Yvonne wore an off the shoulder t-shirt with the picture of an x-ray of human ribs and a pair of black skinny jeans with zippers going up both sides, a black thong peaked through the sides and back. Her black converse went well with the outfit… <em>she looks better in my clothes than I do. <em>Shaking her head, Tetra pulled her black leather collar with spikes and a bondage ring and fastened it around her neck. _Some girls aren't meant to be tamed but to run free and wild until they find someone just as wild to run with._

"You've been watching sex in the city, again haven't you?" Yvonne whispered with a slight smile on her face.

"You know it's an awesome quote so don't even disrespect." Tetra grinned.

"So why don't we ever see the other three of your little clique hanging around anymore? You guys have another fight?"

"Shellie, she is just always hanging out with her own little group of followers in china town, they don't even go out to party at all. Megan moved in with_ Michael_ and is pretending to be human and mortal, though that won't get to last long once he notices she doesn't age or anything. And Laleyna, no one has seen her in two years…"

Yvonne laughed silently as one of the boys hit the ground with a bloody face from multiple gashes and a broken nose. The boy still standing wore a chain around his fist that was covered in blood, _he plays dirty, good follower material._

"I was thinking the same thing." The boy had his black hair up in a short Mohawk with green tips, a chain connected the ring in his nose to his ear. He wore a plain black wife-beater with black tripp jeans with silver chains and red stitching. Scanning his memory his name was Adam, the second child of a family of six. His dad was a lawyer and his mom was a bible study teacher. He had one sister, and two brothers. All his siblings were perfect students and never got in trouble. _Adam…_ "Go ahead, you know you want him Tetra."

"You sure? He's a perfect turn."

"Not my style, I like 'em cleaned up. I'll play miss innocent and take care of the loser." Tetra nodded and went up to Adam. He looked at her confused.

"Yvonne isn't good enough for you, why don't you come with me inside and buy me a drink?" Adam looked over at Yvonne who was already helping the other boy, James, regain his balance. "See, she likes em pretty."

"Name your poison, uhh…"

"Tetra, though you can call me whatever you want."

"Hmmm…" Adam grinned, "how about mine?"

Tetra smiled back, "Works for me, now how about a beer?"

* * *

><p>Serena and her brother Collin, and his new girlfriend Miranda, sat on the beach cleaning of their surf boards. Miranda wasn't all that bad, she had recently moved to L.A. from Hawaii, constantly talking about the waves there, which had helped her worm her way into Collins heart. Serena smiled, she was glad he had been able to finally move on from Jimena, she had never told him what had really happened to her, he couldn't handle it. Miranda was gorgeous, her long blonde hair was held back in a braid, and her green eyes were lined with salt and red from irritation, and her flawless tanned skin glowed in the setting sun. Collin smiled every time he looked over at her, yes he had indeed moved on from Jimena, that was love in his eyes. <em>I wonder if he would have left Jimena for Miranda if she had still been here.<em> Shaking her head, it was best not to dwell on what if's, but a second smile crossed her face. She could imagine Jimena fighting Miranda for Collin, and probably even losing. Sure her ex best friend had been a hoodrat but she had turned into a pacifist when she became the manga mater of the daughters of the moon. Miranda, she could see in her past, had a black belt and was extremely athletic, in a way that would have made Tianna even be jealous.

"Serena?" Miranda tilted her head with an innocent look on her face. _She's good for him._  
>"Sorry, just thinking about something." Miranda frowned, and her thoughts betrayed her. She thought Serena didn't think she was good enough for Collin. "It's not you, I swear."<p>

"Do you need to talk? Just between girls?" Serena shook her head, "alright." A sudden movement caught the corner of Serena's eyes and she turned quickly causing Collin to follow her movements. Miranda just sat there completely in a defensive position, she watched. She knew followers were always around, word had spread of her short lived alliance with the infidi, and they were now watching her to see if she still held to that alliance. Never mind that she had _helped_ put Stanton on the throne, followers weren't a trusting bunch, because they couldn't even trust one another.

"Serena what is it?" Serena shook her head, if someone wanted to pick a fight, they would have shown themselves by now. They knew she could see them, and hear their thoughts. "Followers?"

"Most likely."

"What are you guys talking about?" Miranda was starting to get scared.

"A cult Serena's ex belongs to. They believe in a dark entity that wants to bring pain, disease, and death on the world and destroy everything pure." Collin said easily, "They're harmless most the time, but they like to annoy sis because she broke several hearts among them."

"What about the times they aren't?"

"Serena kicks their asses and sends them to their leaders crying." Serena smirked, that was pretty much the truth of it, in a way that wouldn't scare an innocent girl, too much. Packing up their stuff the three of them piled into Collins van and headed back to the Killingsworth residence. Miranda looked back at Serena, who was once again lost in thought.

"Serena, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just wondering what they're gunna do this time. It's been a month since they've had the balls to come around- COLLIN WATCH OUT!" The van pulled to a full stop, inches from a person with their back to the van.

Collin stuck his head out of his window, "Stupid asshole, what the fuck you standing in the middle of the road for! I almost hit you-" Collin went silent as the guy turned around. Serena groaned audibly and Miranda just felt even more confused. "Serena isn't that Zhai?"

"Hit him."

"We can't just run someone over!" Miranda shouted.

"Yes we can. Hit him, he'll be fine." Serena snickered and Collin revved the engine.

"I NEED TO TALK TO SERENA!" Zhai shouted and Collin looked back at Serena.

"Hit him, if he wants to talk to me he can come to the house when he regains consciousness."

"SERENA!" Miranda was appalled.

"Sorry Rena, I don't wanna lose a girlfriend because one of your exes is in the wrong place." Backing up Collin went around Zhai who hadn't moved, groaning, Serena threw a can of soda at Zhai's head. He caught it before it hit. _Damn._


End file.
